Forever in Confusion
by omgromance
Summary: James Potter was walking to detention. Now this wasn't an unusual occurrence. But this time when he walk into detention the lovely Lily Evans was sitting in his favorite seat in the Trophy room. One-shot sixth year.


**So this is just how I imagined how Lily and James would behave with each other towards the end of their sixth year. **

James Potter was walking to detention. Now this wasn't an unusual occurrence. But this time when he walk into detention the lovely Lily Evans was sitting in his favorite seat in the Trophy room.

" , so glad you could join us." Mcgonagall remarked sarcastically as James stepped over the threshold.

"Well I do like to keep up appearances with you professor. May I say you look lovely-,"

"Save it, Potter. Don't make me regret only a month's detention." The middle-aged woman muttered curtly.

James put on a bashful grin, "Yes Professor." He then took a seat next to Lily. Who was looking at him rather curiously.

"Now you two, I want the whole box polished by nine o'clock. No leaving under any circumstances. Is that understood?" She looked between them. They both nodded at the towering woman. "Very good I'll be back then."

She then turned and walked out of the trophy room into the corridor, closing the door behind her. The room was musty and filled to the brim with trophies. The two sat in the middle of it. A box of cleaning supplies sat next to the companied by the dirtiest trophies.

Lily sighed, picking up a trophy, a rag, and began to polish.

James simply stretched putting his hands behind his neck, elbows out, with his legs extended. His mouth in a slight smirk, his dark hair tousled around.

The redhead didn't bother looking over at him, "Not going to help I see."

Ignoring the question James started his interrogation, "How does Lily Evans land herself a polishing detention?"

She too ignored the question at first and kept polishing. Her long slender arms were moving back and forth quickly. Everything about her was long and lean, James thought. "Come on Evans. It's going to be a long two hours if you won't talk to me."

She kept on doing what she was doing. Her dark red hair, long and wavy rolling down her shoulders. James tries a new tactic. He sits up straight and scoots his chair closer to her. Then he clasped his hands together and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please Evans?" He pleaded playfully, even throwing in sticking out bottom lip out. Lily turned to see him, the corners of her mouth twitching. Then James fluttered his eyes a bit and she let herself giggle.

"Fine, but only because you're acting so… pathetic," Lily teased him.

"Oh," the boy put his hand over his heart, "I'm wounded."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. Then she tossed a rag at his face, "Get to polishing."

He obeyed and began to polish some small trophy for some 'old age' potion. "So?"

"So what?"

"So, how'd Miss Lily Evans get detention from Mcgonagall?" James asked innocently. They were now turned slightly so they faced one another. "I mean the woman adores you."

"It happened in Defense Against of the Dark Arts if you must know," she stated. "Some people were um… making comments."

James instantly looked up at her. "Lily, what kind of comments? Who? Was it Malfoy again because I swear if he harasses any more muggleborns I'm going to put potion in his pumpkin juice-,"

"No, it wasn't him and it wasn't about muggleborns." Lily's emerald eyes scanned him, "Why do you four fancy yourselves the equality police anyway?"

The brunet male shifted in his seat and picked up a new old trophy. "I guess I get it from my father. He used to get in screaming fights with my uncles about muggleborns and half wizards. My uncles are kind of arseholes you see. Dad always knew what was what. Now that he's I guess I just kind of took over his role in that way…,"

He looked over at Lily. Her eyes were watching him intently. Her bow lips slightly parted. Her hair seemed to glow red in the harsh light. James had two hours alone with a pretty girl and without even meaning too shares things he doesn't tell anybody. Then he realized he was staring. But it seemed okay because she was staring right back. For a moment it was just him, watching her, watch him.

James snapped out of it though. He cleared his throat and looked back down to his polishing. The boy would even have sworn he saw a bit of a blush in the girl's cheeks. "Anyway I figure if I plan to become a big star in the Order I might as well start now."

Lily looked alarm at his casual mention of the Order. He chuckled, "Don't look so alarmed I know you're joining up. It's hardly a secret if we both know."

She smiled softly, "Right. I guess I just never thought of it like that."

James cocked his head to one side. "Like what?"

"Like we'd be in the Order _together_," Lily seemed to panic. "I mean with Sirius and Marlene and everyone, all of us. Anyway you worried about the Quidditch game next week? I hear you're the favorite to win."

"Hey don't think flirting with me with will get me to change the subject Evans. How'd you land this detention?" He teased spraying his rag to clean more.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Some Slytherin was mocking Hagrid so I hex them. That simple."

James wrinkled his nose at the statement. Hagrid was one of the nicest people alive. Just because he's half giant doesn't mean anyone gets to mess with him. "I hope you got them good."

She gave a chuckle, "They were in the hospital wing for hours."

"Good. I know I wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of one of your charms." He stated matter-of-factly. "Based on the previous statement I surmise that you're coming to the game?"

"Surmise? That's pretty fancy word choice for the big bad James Potter. Anyway you don't change the subject either. Why are you in detention?" She asked. There was a little flash of something in her eyes. Could Lily Evans be flirting with him?

"Oh you know. The usual, pranks with Sirius, getting into mischief with the boys, taunting some ghosts…"

"Then why are you here but they aren't?"

"Someone has to take the blame. Just ended up being me this time." He mumbled keeping his eyes on his shining. "You know something Evans-,"

"Lily."

"Excuse me?"

The redhead gave a slightly embarrassed expression, "I just meant, uh you can call me Lily. That is if you want to…,"

"Yes, I'd like to." He made sure he looked directly into her green eyes. "You can call me James if you'd like."

"What were you saying… James?" Maybe it was a trick of the light, but James really thought her eyes twinkled when she said his name.

"I was just going to say th-that I look forward to being on the same side as you for once. You know when we're in the Order."

Lily cocked her head to one side and grinned, "I don't know. It seems like maybe… we're on the same side now."

"Not sure I like it," James joked. "How will I ever manage to get through anything without you calling me a shallow bigheaded banshee?"

"Well your head is a bit big," she teased back. "But it's probably just the hair."

James ran a hand through his hair by habit. "Lily? Um I was wondering if… you know, you might. I mean you can absolutely say no. But would you like to go to-,"

Mcgonagall burst through the wooden door, "Nine O'clock on the dot. You two may go."

Lily muttered quietly, "What was that James?" She quickly scrambled to get her things in order and snapped into standing position.

"Off to bed! Off to bed it is a school night." The professor exclaimed again shooing them out of the room.

James sighed to himself and made his way past his teacher, into the long hallway. Lily hurried after the tall boy. He was nearly at the turn of the corner when the redhead caught up to him. "Hey! Pot-James what were you going to ask me?"

As James stood there, watching her, watching him he lost his nerve. "You ah… never confirmed about the Quidditch."

"Oh," Lily frowned. "Is that all? Of course, I'll be there."

James gave an easy smile, "See you 'round Lily." Then he turned and began to do he's very distinctive King of the world walk. Lily rolled her green eyes after him.

As Lily watched James walk away she thought of the _real_ reason James had gotten detention.

_"Please Potter," Crabbe spit. "We all know you're just on the side of the halfbreeds to boost your status as such a liberal and you Black missing Mommy and Daddy?" Gryffindor and Sytherin sixth year's all had late afternoon Care of Magical Creatures. The group of usual 'death eaters in training' approached the Marauders. "As for your little buddy Evans-," _

_"Shut your bloody mouth," Sirius bellowed after the Slytherin. His right hand was on James's chest further restraining him as Remus grabbed their friend's arms. _

_"He's really not worth it Prongs," Peter whispered not far beyond his friends. He was wringing his hands in anxiety. _

_James clenched his jaw and turned away, beckoning to his friends. "Let's go boys." The four began to turn and walked away from the young Death Eaters. _

_Crabbe and Malfoy laughed after the boys and this time Malfoy took a shot at them. _

_"Potter, I don't blame you. She's quite a pretty little mudblood." Prongs clenched his fists but kept moving forward. "I'd give a whole galleon to have sex with her. But I don't want to catch mudblood."_

_Then everything happened in an instant. Suddenly, James's fist collided with Malfoy's face, a painful snapping sound apparent to all around them. "LILY EVANS IS TWICE THE WIZARD YOU ARE. YOU FUCKING-," _

_" ," Professor Wellsley yelled. "Go see the headmaster at once!"_

_Miss Evans was standing at the other side of the crowd, she heard every word, she saw every motion. She was forever in confusion by James Potter. _

**Well there you have it. I'd love to hear what you thought. Plus midterms are now so reviews are extra appreciated. **


End file.
